A high-density textile fabric is conventionally widely used as a general clothing material or sportswear material required to be water-resistant or as a clothing material such as a quilt tick of a bedding.
In the use of sportswear in particular, the demands thereof are increasing year after year with the popularization of outdoor sports activities, and the demand for improvement in the water resistance property is increasing.
To cope with the above demands, there have been proposed various methods of increasing the density of a textile fabric by decreasing the denier of filament constituting filaments yarn or by increasing the weaving density.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,848 discloses a high-density, water-repellent textile fabric comprising warps and wefts formed of continuous filaments yarn having a filament denier of 1.2 or less, a total of cover factors in the warp and weft directions being from 1,400 to 3,400.
Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 216238/1990 discloses a high-density textile fabric having a structure in which the crimp in one direction of warps and wefts is greater than that in the other, and filaments crossing at right angles with the filaments having the greater crimp are mutually overlaid one on another.
In the textile fabrics of the above two prior art documents, the weaving density of warps or wefts alone is only increased, and there is therefore a problem in that the warp/weft balance is poor and that, when said textile fabric is treated to impart it with water repellency, the so-treated textile fabric does not satisfy the practically required resistance to water pressure (1,000 mm water column) when used as a piece of water-resistant cloth.
Further, it has been said that, when the density of a textile fabric is increased, the restraint on warps and wefts is increased so that yarns do not easily slide and a tearing stress focuses on a few yarns when a tear force is exerted, and that as a result the apparent tearing strength of the textile fabric decreases (e.g., "Industrial Fiber Material Hand Book", page 24, FIG. 1-17, compiled by Japan Fiber Machinery Society, Industrial Material Research Society).
In particular, the above phenomenon clearly appears when the total denier of a constituting filaments yarn is decreased for increasing the denseness of a textile fabric, and it has been difficult to obtain a high-density textile fabric having no problem in practical tearing strength.
That is, it has not been possible to obtain any high-density textile fabric which not only retains practically acceptable tearing strength but also has high resistance to water pressure, i.e., a high-density textile fabric having both high tearing strength and high resistance to water pressure.